Climbing The Walls
by MistressGreyback
Summary: OneShot. Gibbs is heading for a crime scene and Serenity's late for school, Tony lets it off in the sedan; earning him a place in Gibbs' bad books. Charlie gets trapped under evidence, and Gibbs just lets it lie there on top of her.


"So, where are we headed?" Tony looked at McGee as he raised an eyebrow; he sat uncomfortably in the back seat of the sedan, pants riding up his six. He yawned quietly, waiting for Gibbs; they'd been sitting there for an hour, every fifteen minutes, he called and told them to keep waiting.

"I don't know; only Gibbs knows."  
"Tony – Oh god, do you have to do that?"

Ziva coughed as she wound down the window, "If you do that again, I will kill you." She spoke as she let out a groan; opening the car door as she stepped out.

"Sorry, bad eggs" Tony chuckled; "Holy shit." He gulped, pushing the car door open as he climbed out.

"God, Tony" McGee gagged, climbing out of the car; "I think I'm going to hurl." He moaned.

"DiNozzo, you're staying behind; David, McGee, get in the car." Gibbs ordered, parking behind them in one of NCIS' recent 'acquisitions'. He sighed, looking to the hooded figure in the passenger seat.

"Put your seatbelt on." He ordered.  
She rolled her eyes, "Uhuh" She mumbled.

Serenity pulled out her hittop, beginning to text as she glanced out the window. "Why am I stuck with you? God, you're like, the Devil of NCIS." She muttered.

Gibbs chuckled, "Who told you that?" he asked; "Trent? Or your Mother?" he spoke coolly.

"Mom, she thinks you're a silver haired fox but you need to take a breather or you're going to end up conking it." Serenity spoke as she hit 'send', "Oh my god, Kari thinks you're totally doable; ugh, she says Tony has a nice ass." She snorted.

"Hey, give me that!" Tony approached her, "I do? Sweet" He chuckled as he went to grab the phone.

Serenity yanked it away from Tony's grasp, glaring at him. "I'll tell my mother." She smirked, "She'll shove her boot up your arse." Serenity laughed.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he rolled her eyes, slapping Serenity over the head; "Don't make threats you can't follow through with." He spoke blatantly. "Or I'll shove my boot up yours." He taunted.

"I hate you." Serenity muttered, "Oh and doable means – "Serenity was cut off as she looked at Gibbs.

"I know what that means." Gibbs sighed, "McGee – get in the car." He ordered as Ziva climbed in the backseat. McGee jumped in the backseat next to Ziva as he looked at Serenity.

"Get out; you can go annoy the Director."  
"Mom ordered you to drop me off at school."  
"Walk."

Serenity glared at him, "Whatever, ass." She muttered as Serenity climbed out of the sedan; pulling her backpack on. She gave Gibbs the finger before beginning to head west on eighth, pulling her hood down over her eyes.

"Wow Boss, you really have a way with teenagers."  
"DiNozzo, do you want me to make you walk?"  
"No Boss."

Tony poked McGee as he smirked, looking away as he climbed into the sedan; groaning when Gibbs suddenly sped off.

"Uh oh" Tony moaned.

Serenity glanced around, continuing to walk towards the school as the bell rang. She sighed, racing towards the school as she saw the Principal standing at the gate.

"I'm sorry I'm late Sir, I got into an argument with Gibbs so he told me to walk and Mom ordered him to drop me off here but he dumped me in the street so I had to walk to school; and I couldn't really ring my mother up because she's on a case and it's an important case and I can't really tell you the details."  
"Just go."

He sighed, he despised it when she started ranting; sure, her parents were federal agents but that wasn't an excuse – then again, he didn't know who this 'Gibbs' was; but he seemed like a tough cookie.

"DiNozzo, photos; McGee, Ziva, evidence" Gibbs barked orders as he looked around the crime scene, he raised an eyebrow as the Yamaha pulled up; "You're late." He spoke.

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up Leroy." Charlie snapped; pulling her camera out as she crouched, taking photos.

"Re-enactment, now; what's it look like to you?" she looked up at Gibbs.

"They shot each other." He spoke blatantly as he nodded, "Behind the tree." He raised an eyebrow as Gibbs walked towards it. Something felt wrong, they were being watched; he pulled his gun out as he nodded to her.

Charlie drew her firearm as she held it by her side; both hands clasping it. She knew never to have two weapons drawn at the same time; you lost a certain amount of control over the bullet when you had two guns. She preferred having one firearm drawn, if she had to; she would use two.

She headed on the other side of the tree, she could hear movement in the scrub; Charlie crouched down, staring at the leaves as she stood; signalling Gibbs.

He nodded, "One." He spoke quietly as Gibbs readied his firearm.

"Two" she whispered, walking into the scrub as she looked around.

Grunting, a gun firing blanks; DiNozzo could hear yelling, it sounded like Gibbs and Hayes were arguing again, but the gun – something was off.

"Boss" Tony called out.  
"DiNozzo, we're fine – get another body bag." Gibbs spoke.  
"But Boss" Tony spoke.  
"Get the goddamn body bag DiNozzo!" Charlie yelled, grunting as she glared up at Gibbs.

"You ruined my god damn shirt, now it's got blood all over it."  
"You should have moved."  
"Shut up."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Your shirt is now evidence, you can take it off in the car." He spoke coldly; "Do you have spare clothes?" he asked.

"Gee, I drive a bike; no, they're in my office. Idiot" Charlie snapped, glaring up at DiNozzo as he chuckled. The man was a solid 250 pounds or more, heavy enough that Charlie couldn't lift him off without help.

"Duck, bring a gurney." Gibbs called out as Palmer came wheeling it towards him, "Help me get him onto the bag and on the gurney." He ordered Tony as he grunted quietly; lifting the man into the bag as they hauled him onto the gurney.

"I hate you." Charlie snarled.  
"I know." Gibbs smirked.  
"Alright, pack it up – let's go back to NCIS." Charlie ordered.


End file.
